A traditional ring protection switching layout (e.g., Ethernet ring network protection switching) is generally used to switch a faulty link on an Ethernet ring network. The Ethernet ring network usually comprises a master link and a standby link. When the master link is in a normal working state, the standby link is in a unused state, for example, a data transmission function of the standby link is turned off. In contrast, when the master link becomes faulty, the standby link is switched on to ensure the reliability of a network link and protect an Ethernet service of the Ethernet ring network.
However, configuration operations of the traditional ring protection switching are inefficient, because many functions require complex manual configurations through maintenance teams. In addition, manual configurations may bring manual errors which may result in risks to proper functioning of network.